Mega Man (Character)
Mega Man (Rock Man in Japan, also referred to as The Blue Bomber) is a robot built by Dr. Light who fights to stop the schemes of the villain Dr. Wily throughout many of the games in the Mega Man Series. Games *Mega Man/Mega Man Powered Up *Mega Man 2 *Mega Man 3 *Mega Man 4 *Mega Man 5 *Mega Man 6 *Mega Man 7 *Mega Man 8 *Mega Man & Bass *Mega Man 9 *Mega Man 10 *Mega Man 11 *Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge *Mega Man II *Mega Man III *Mega Man IV *Mega Man V *Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U *Super Smash Bros Ultimate *I Wanna Be The Boshy *I Wanna Be The Computer 2 *I wanna get the Black Gun *Make a Good Mega Man Level *Make a Good Mega Man Level 2 *Mega Man Unlimited *Rockman CX (Boss) Super Smash Bros for Nintendo Wii U Event Matches Solo Events *Behind Enemy Lines - Enemy *Mechanical Menace - Enemy (Metal) *New Challengers 2 - Enemy *The FINAL Final Battle - Enemy *Yellow Devils - Playable Co-op Events *Robots vs. Dragons - Playable *The Ultimate Battle - Enemy Mega Man RPG Description Before the world of Robot Masters, before the world of mechanical conflict, Dr. Light and Dr. Wily were partners, pioneering the world of Robotic technologies together. After a failed prototype, a single Robot was created, who would prove to be the template for all Robots afterward. This robot was named Rock, and was later followed by his sister Roll and the Robot Masters, a team of industrial humanoid robots designed to help humanity. However, Dr. Light’s lab partner, Dr. Wily was jealous of Light’s critical acclaim and stole the Robot Masters, harming humanity instead of protecting it. When all hope seemed lost, Rock, with a strong sense of justice, volunteered to stop the rampaging robots himself and was upgraded to become Mega Man! With the Variable Weapons System, Mega Buster, and the hope of the world on his shoulders, he prevailed against Dr. Wily’s evil plans. However, Dr. Wily continued his work to make new plans and robots, even stealing others's work to benefit himself! However, each time has resulted in failure due to Mega Man’s fight for justice. Mega Man hasn’t done everything himself though. Drs. Light and Cossack have made various upgrades, including a slide and charging blast ability, while also working on various other robots designed to help Mega Man’s struggle, most notably Rush. As long as Mega Man is in the fight, hope will never be lost! Music I Wanna Be The Boshy Gallery Mega Man Artwork 1.jpg|Mega Man 1 Mega Man Artwork 2.png|Mega Man 7 Mega Man Artwork 5.png|Mega Man 9 Mega Man Artwork 15.jpg|Mega Man Powered Up Mega Man Artwork 30.png|SSB4 Sprites Mega Man - Mega Man - 1.png|Mega Man (NES) Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:Mega Man Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Playable Characters Category:I Wanna Be The Bosses Category:Bosses (I Wanna Be The Boshy) Category:Pages with Music Category:Pages with Sprites Category:Bosses (Rockman CX) Category:Robots